1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat holding portion structure that mounts a seat holding member to a side member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In underbody structures of vehicles, there are cases in which lower seat rails (seat holding members) are set within reinforcements (side members) that extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 7-15483). In such an embedded structure, when load at the time of a collision is transmitted to the mounting portion of the lower seat rail via the seat and cross-sectional collapsing arises at the reinforcement (side member), there are cases in which the reinforcement (side member) buckles.